A-Dios Cuddles
by Lluvisna
Summary: Que alguien ya no forme parte del diario vivir es doloroso, pero que Giggles llore por tanto tiempo no es bueno y Toothy lo sabe.


**Happy Tree Friends es un programa que posee varios personajes y yo como fan del programa materializo un Fic con ellos a pesar de que no son de mi propiedad ya que pertenecen a Kenn Navarro, nadie me paga por crear Fics, es hecho por voluntad propia.**

 **Nota importante: En este universo los personajes no reviven y están humanizados, sin más, que se disfrute.**

En una casa de dos pisos, en la segunda planta, al fondo del pasillo al que llevaba la escalera había una habitación espaciosa con una ventana grande que era cubierta por cortinas verdes con diseño de hojas verdes claro por lo que casi no se notaban, al lado había una puerta que llevaba al baño con tina y ducha, piso de madera oscura y el techo de un azul profundo que tenia calcomanías de estrellas fluorescentes, al centro una cama desordenada con sabanas verdes y dibujos de arboles naranjas junto a cinco almohadas de color beige.

Giggles lloraba sentada en su cama desde unas tres semanas en las que no paro de sentirse miserable y apenas se preocupaba en atender sus necesidades propias de un ser humano debido a que con cada lágrima que salía de sus ojos y cada gemido de dolor que dejaba escapar se sentía más débil, sin ánimo de vivir.

Aún no soportaba el dolor que sentía en el alma, en el corazón y en el cerebro porque de tanto llorar le dolía la cabeza recibiendo constantes pulsaciones además de que al desahogarse con el llanto de manera descontrolada tenia instantes en los que le costaba respirar resultando en que el corazón se alarmaba por la situación resultando en un calambre que viajaba rápidamente por todo el cuerpo y desaparecía al instante.

Tres semanas estuvo llorando empapando almohadas, sabanas y ropas, tres semanas sola pasando la mayor parte en la cama matrimonial que en ese tiempo la comenzó a ver más vacía, fría, triste desde que él se había marchado dejándola desamparada y con un niño en su vientre.

Tenía siete meses y medio de gestación, la de cabello rosa solo lloraba, se lamentaba, observaba el anillo de matrimonio, acariciaba su vientre y el espacio vacío que quedo en la cama que solía compartir con el amor de su vida.

-Cu-Cuddles- Susurraba al aire con su voz rota -No te tenias que ir– Las lagrimas caían sin vacilación por senderos ya marcados en sus mejillas que habían tenido mejores días y algunas se desviaban para crear unos nuevos -Yo pensé que aun nos quedaba muchos tiempo juntos– Abrazaba sus piernas con un brazo y depositaba suavemente su mano encima de su piel que debajo contenía el fruto del amor que una vez hubo dentro de esa casa.

A las cuatro de la mañana se quedo dormida con su despecho soñando que todo estaba bien en su vida, que las cosas seguían como en un cuento de hadas en el que ella era completamente feliz.

Tres semanas atrás, todo era color de rosa en la vida de Giggles, casada con quien siempre amó, esperando al hijo de ambos, su esposo con un nuevo trabajo de obrero, su amiga Flaky anunciando que se casaría, su mejor amiga Petunia que tenía un nuevo jardín, el baby shower que sus amigos le prepararon de sorpresa.

Y todo se arruino para para ella.

Como todo un hermoso día comenzó ese que le arruinaría la vida a la futura madre, Cuddles se fue temprano a trabajar en el nuevo edificio que se había comenzado a construir hace un año pero no sin antes llenar a su adorable esposa de besos y palabras dulces como acostumbraba hacer además de una pequeña despedida a su hijo. Giggles al quedar sola en la casa empezó con la limpieza del hogar escuchando música algo "aniñada" para su edad a través de los parlantes que tenía, de lo más dichosa estaba ese día.

A las tres con cuarenta minutos de la tarde recibió la llamada.

-Muy buenas tardes- Contesto con tranquilidad pero no le respondieron el saludo, solo escucho unos susurros y un sonido de respiración de la persona al otro lado de la línea tratando de calmarse.

-Giggles- Habló por fin la otra persona con la voz apagada.

-¿Lumpy? Hola, ¿Cómo esta todo? ¿Me llamas para decirme que Cuddles llegara más tarde?- Trato de adivinar la chica ya que Lumpy era el jefe de obra del lugar.

-No, pues… Veras- Lumpy respiro de nuevo queriendo pensar bien en que decir, no quería que su personalidad relajada afectara la noticia y menos a la chica con la que hablaba, pero termino con que solo debía decirlo -Cuddles tuvo un accidente laboral y ha muerto- Dejo salir las palabras- Lo siento Giggles… - Solo recibió silencio en ese momento -¿Giggles? –

Fueron esas palabras las que dieron la señal de inicio a la infelicidad, al dolor y al llanto que la rodearían por varios días, se lleno de tristeza en esos instantes apretando con su mano el costado de su ropa tratando de contener las lagrimas pero no pudo evitar que unos cuantos gemidos de tristeza se le escaparan siendo escuchados por Lumpy que se preguntaba si fue lo mejor haberle contado el hecho trágico.

"Tal vez debí mentirle y decirle que lo envié a trabajar a otro país… Para siempre" Lumpy desecho esa idea y trato de inventar otra como si pudiera regresar al pasado para poder mentirle a la chica.

Ella al final colgó el teléfono bruscamente y se cubrió la boca con la otra mano que no estaba estrangulando el teléfono mientras lo presionaba, el hombre del otro lado colgó suavemente y se sintió terrible al pensar que aquella mujer que conocía desde que ella era una niña en ese momento estaba llorando.

La peli rosada se quedo toda esa tarde en el sillón de la sala abrazando una almohada recordando cada instante de alegría que tuvo con el rubio, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada palabra de amor que se dedicaron mutuamente, cuando se conocieron, cuando el chico se confeso, la primera cita, el compromiso, la boda, aquella noche tan mágica…

En la noche Sniffles toco a su puerta ya que Giggles no contestaba a ninguna llamada ni mensaje que le enviaba, ante el ruido ella se limpio las lágrimas con la almohada y respiro hondo para abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con el chico, al verlo ella solamente se puso más triste imaginando la razón de la visita. Él suspiró al ver l estado de la chica, por eso no le gustaba mucho su trabajo.

-Escucha Giggles, creo que ya te imaginaras porque estoy aquí- ella asintió lentamente –Si quieres lo posponemos para mañana- La chica asintió nuevamente –Bien… Te vendré a buscar a las diez de la mañana- Otra vez Giggles asintió y cerro lentamente la puerta sin despedirse, su amigo comprendió eso y se fue del lugar mientras ella subía a su habitación y se acostaba en la cama matrimonial que se encontraba en perfecto orden.

Sniffles había ido a buscarla para el papeleo, las normas del lugar donde vivían estipulaban que ante la muerte de alguien todo los preparativos deben estar hechos lo más rápido posible, sin tiempo para que los familiares y cercanos pudieran digerir la noticia, a más tardar el funeral debe perpetrarse en la noche del día siguiente al del fallecimiento, por esa razón los preparativos para cualquier funeral estaban listos desde el nacimiento y los pagaba el Estado.

Cosas raras terminan siendo ley cuando se están muchos años modificándolas.

Sniffles cumplió su palabra y fue por la viuda al día siguiente bastante puntual, lo acompaño para firmar algunos papeles y escuchar cómo fue que la vida de su esposo termino.

Tomando en cuenta su personalidad junto con el cariño y empatía que tenia por todos la situación no le daba un culpable, solo lo que se podría llamar destino o mala suerte.

Cuddles trabajaba en el piso nueve del edificio junto con Mime, Handy y Mole, el último manejaba la grúa que elevaba las vigas hasta el piso en el que trabajaban y de momento había realizado su actividad de manera efectiva debido a que ya tenía suficiente práctica con la maquinaria que le asignaron.

El rubio fue mandado por Handy a llevarle a Mime un saco de cemento ya que el mismo no podía debido a su falta de brazos, Cuddles acepto amablemente realizar la labor y cuando caminaba con el saco en los brazos Mole movió la viga que tenia sujeta a la grúa en la dirección correcta pero en la que desgraciadamente el futuro padre se encontraba, el resultado fue que la viga golpeo al chico que se encontraba cerca del borde del edificio por lo que terminó cayendo desde tal altura y con el saco de cemento siguiéndole el paso, si hubo una mínima posibilidad de que se encontrara vivo por la caída, el saco termino como cereza del pastel al caerle en el tórax.

Giggles no tenía a quien culpar.

A Lumpy no podría, el irónicamente daba una mirada a la estructuración del edificio para asegurarse de que todo fuera seguro.

A Mime tampoco, el no se dio cuenta de la situación hasta que escucho el grito de Handy además de que no podía prestar atención ya que tenía que completar su labor.

A Handy se podría, pero no se le podía acusar por pedir ayuda en algo que le costaría demasiado realizar el solo debido a su falta de brazos.

A Mole igual se le podría, pero él con el ruido de la maquinaria no escuchaba nada y para ser discapacitado visual estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

Y Giggles no culpaba a quienes los contrataron, porque ella voto a favor de que cualquiera pudiera trabajar en lo que deseara porque siempre creyó que la inclusión era posible.

No había culpables, solo víctimas de la situación porque si Cuddles murió todos aquellos que lo conocían sufrían por aquel egoísmo que sienten los humanos de siempre querer tener a alguien preciado a su lado.

A las ocho con siete minutos de la mañana Giggles despertó debido a unos golpes en su puerta, al percatarse bien de la situación y de que su sueño donde Cuddles vivía era un sueño encontrándose ella en la cruel realidad, comenzó a llorar abrazando la almohada más cercana que tenia sin deseos de abrir la puerta segura de que sería su amiga Petunia queriendo convencerla de salir de su casa, la peli rosa lo aseguraba, Petunia ya lo había intentado varias veces y siempre se va faltando diez minutos para las nueve de la mañana ya que a esa hora habría su restaurante de comida rápida.

"El restaurante de Petunia, donde una vez Cuddles me derramo accidentalmente salsa de tomate, nos reímos juntos y Flippy después me ofreció un pañuelo que tenia de casualidad, claro que Petunia me mando a los baños con su jabón liquido desinfectante" Al recordar la particular escena una pequeña sonrisa se dio en ella, pero luego hundió su cara en la almohada para seguir llorando esperando a que el tiempo pasara para que Petunia dejara de tocar la puerta de su casa.

Un minuto después la futura madre escuchó los golpes más fuertes por lo que pensó que se debía a su estado, pero eso no era lo que pasaba ya que la realidad era que estaban tocando directamente la puerta de su habitación y ella no pensó en esa posibilidad hasta que escuchó el cerrojo de su cuarto y vio como alguien a quien conocía bien entraba a su habitación quedando pasmado al ver el estado del lugar.

-Toothy- Hablo débilmente, el mencionado la oyó pero sin entender lo que había dicho la chica, se alejó de la puerta dejándola abierta para que entrara un poco de luz a la habitación y se acerco a la cama de su amiga.

-Toothy- Giggles se quito unas cuantas lagrimas del rostro con la mano -¿Cómo entraste a mi casa y a mi habitación si ambos tenían cerrojo y yo les puse seguro?-

El chico le sonrió con tristeza y levantó su mano mostrándole a la chica un juego de llaves.

-Sabes que Cuddles era algo paranoico- Comenzó a hablar y se sentó en la cama matrimonial –Tenia buena imaginación y creaba muchas situaciones diferentes, solo recuerda todos los juegos que inventaba y las historias que nos contaba cuando éramos niños- La chica sonrió un poco y asintió levemente –Cuando acepte ser el padrino de bodas de ustedes hizo una copia de cada llave de su casa y me las dio días después haciéndome prometer que no te lo diría porque podrías enojarte con él y que solo las usaría cuando fuera necesario- Guardo las llaves en su bolsillo.

Miró a la chica que tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas, la abrazo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y el otro rodeando la almohada que ella tenía entre los brazos cubriendo su estomago, lo hizo porque Toothy de alguna manera lograba entenderla un poco más, el podía entenderle los gestos tan bien que hasta Cuddles antes y después de declarársele a la chica le pedía a su amigo que "Leyera la mente" de ella cada vez que el rubio no podía descifrar sus emociones, en ese momento entendió que Giggles quería llorar e imagino que abrasarla sería un buen gesto.

La peli rosada lloro por otros minutos.

-Giggles, escucha, ya no puedes seguir llorando, todos estamos preocupados por ti y queremos verte de nuevo- Toothy empezó su plan para lograr que su amiga saliera de su habitación.

La chica apretó más fuerte la almohada contra su estomago y se acerco más a su amigo.

-Todos se preocupan por mí… ¿Qué acaso no están tristes? Están preocupados…- Apretó las manos –Yo estoy sola en la tristeza- Sintió como su amigo la abrazaba más fuerte.

-Entonces Giggles, lo que tú quieres es que todos estemos tristes para acompañarte en la tristeza- Ella asintió – Pero ¿No crees que es mejor que estemos felices y hagamos que tu nos acompañes en la felicidad?- No recibió respuesta –De todas maneras, todos hemos dejado que nuestro ánimo baje después de la muerte de Cuddles-

-¿Qué?- Le miro algo sorprendida.

-Tú no fuiste al funeral, entiendo, no querías ver como enterraban el ataúd con los restos y bueno, desde ese día no has salido de tu casa así que no sabes cómo estamos todos-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Giggles chillo levemente y unas pocas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-En el funeral- Toothy entendió el mensaje de su amiga –Lumpy lamento mucho el hecho, se sintió muy idiota, Petunia tuvo que consolar a Handy ¿Te lo imaginas? Repetía que el debió haber ido en busca del cemento y Mole pues… Me pidió ayuda para escribirle una carta diaria a Cuddles pidiendo perdón de muchas maneras para después dejarlas en la tumba, de verdad se siente mal por lo sucedido- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras la futura madre susurraba contra la almohada que nadie debería sentirse culpable –Hasta Flaky pospuso su boda porque quiere guardarle ocho meses de luto a Cuddles y Flippy estuvo de acuerdo por lo que se casaran el próximo año, tu sabes que ella era cercana a Cuddles, después de todo él fue quien le dio valor para que ella se le confesara a Flippy-

Otro minuto pasó en el que Giggles trataba de regular su respiración para hablar sin ahogarse debido a las lágrimas.

-Entonces, si se supone que saben cómo me siento ¿Por qué?- Tomo aire tratando de calmarse – ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué quieren sacarme de aquí?-

-Porque todos amamos este lugar donde vivimos, sabes que somos una especie de ciudad mediana algo apartada del resto del mundo y nosotros somos los que le damos vida, a Cuddles le gustaba este lugar y no podemos dejar que muera, por esa razón nosotros aunque estemos algo tristes seguimos trabajando además de que entre nosotros nos levantamos animo pero faltas tú- Le froto suavemente la espalda a la chica.

-No quiero salir…-

-Pero Giggles, todos queremos volver a verte, verte sonreír con nosotros, por eso Petunia ha venido todos los días a buscarte en la mañana-

-Creo que no me entienden, nadie me entiende, no quiero salir porque me duele y… nadie siente la misma cantidad de dolor que yo…- La chica seguía buscando escusas, no quería salir de la cama, no quería abandonar la casa ya que no se sentía con energía para sonreír o simplemente salir a ver a sus amigos.

-Hay alguien Giggles- Ella lo miro algo curiosa -Hay alguien que escucha tu llanto todo el tiempo, alguien que siente el dolor que tú sientes, alguien que escucha tus lamentos y extraña a Cuddles tanto como tú, alguien que ya no puede dormir como antes y apuesto a que ya no come tanto como antes debido a tu sufrimiento- Giggles trataba de imaginar quien era la persona que sufría tanto como ella.

-¿Quién?- pregunto suavemente.

Toothy le sonrió y tomo la almohada que ella apretaba con fuerza dándole la señal de que la soltara, la chica al ya no tener eso instintivamente abrazo su estomago.

-Tu hijo Giggles- La mencionada al escuchar eso otra vez tuvo ganas de llorar –Tu bebe y el Cuddles, el siente lo que tú sientes, el escucha tu voz, tu llanto, si hay alguien que siente la misma pena que tu ese es tu hijo- La futura madre acaricio su vientre con algo de cariño mientras unas cuantas lagrimas le caían encima –Y tú sabiendo perfectamente todo lo que has sufrido en estas semanas estoy seguro de que no quieres que tu hijo siga sufriendo tanto ¿Verdad?-

Giggles comenzó a reflexionar esas palabras, recordando todo el dolor que sintió en todos esos días, pensando en la cantidad de lágrimas que derramo sin querer parar, tomando en cuenta lo poco que comió y durmió por estar concentrada en continuar gritando contra las almohadas.

Ella sufrió de soledad y se lleno completamente de una muy amarga tristeza que la afecto completamente, tan solo con pensar que su hijo que ni siquiera había nacido había sufrido tanto como ella se lleno de preocupación y se sintió culpable por darle tres semanas de dolor por lo que pensó que le debía algo, tendría que recompensar a su bebe.

-No, no quiero que siga sufriendo- Hablo débilmente la chica.

-Entonces vamos- Se levanto el chico feliz de que al menos ella entendiera un poco la situación –Creo que primero tendrás que bañarte- Le comento.

-¿Ah?- La pelirosa se avergonzó recordando el hecho de que su última ducha fue una de cuatro horas que tomó tres días atrás.

"Gracias a Dios vino Toothy porque si fuera Petunia se desmayaría al verme a mí y a la habitación" Pensó la chica mientras se levantaba perezosamente.

-Si quieres saldré de esta habitación, pero no saldré de la casa- Avisó ella a penas estuvo completamente de pie.

-Es un comienzo- Sonrió teniendo el pensamiento de que a lo menos en una semana todos volverían a ver a Giggles casi tan alegre como solía ser -¿Puedo llamar a Petunia para que venga? Es tu amiga y quiere verte desde hace tiempo ya que la has mantenido preocupada-

-Este- La peli rosada miro el suelo sintiéndose culpable por preocupar a quien ella apreciaba y hacer que fuera todos los días a su casa para tocar la puerta sin que le abriera una sola vez además de ignorar sus mensajes y llamadas –Si-

-Bien, bajare para que tú puedas bañarte tranquila- Con eso Toothy camino calmadamente a la primera planta.

La chica antes de entrar al cuarto de baño dio un vistazo a la cama matrimonial sintiendo que iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo pero antes de que eso pasara froto con algo de fuerza sus ojos con la mano y acaricio su estomago pensando que su bebe no merecía sentir tanta depresión teniendo solamente unos 7 meses y algo más de gestación, entro al baño distrayendo sus pensamientos imaginándose la reacción que tendría Petunia al ver su casa y más específicamente la habitación en la que estuvo encerrada casi todo el tiempo.

Toothy llamaba a Petunia alegre de poder darle una buena noticia a la chica que le había suplicado que la ayudara a sacar a Giggles de la habitación para asegurarse de que se encontrara en un buen estado de salud.

-¡Toothy!- Apenas el teléfono sonó y la peli azul vio el numero que la llamaba contestó inmediatamente -¡Dime que paso! ¿Te quedaste afuera? ¿Te abrió? ¿Entraste tú? ¿La pudiste ver? ¿Le pudiste hablar? ¿Estaba llorando? ¿La convenciste? ¡¿Está muerta?! Por favor que la respuesta a lo último sea no-

-Eh- El chico trataba de recordar al menos una pregunta que le había hecho la chica al otro lado del teléfono –Entré yo, la vi, le hablé, ella estaba llorando, la convencí de que saliera de la habitación y no está muerta- Cuando dijo lo ultimo cayó en cuenta de que fue algo tonto decirlo ya que las respuestas a las otras preguntas ya resolvían la duda de la ultima.

-O Dios mío- La escucho suspirar relajada –Gracias Toothy, lograste en media hora lo que yo no pude en tres semanas, dime ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-

-sí, por eso te llamaba- Él camino hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador viendo que estaba casi vacío -Me parece que Giggles no ha comido y pensé que le gustaría que le trajeras su comida favorita y tal vez algo extra para que recupere fuerzas-

-¡Claro que sí! Cerrare el restaurante e iré a verla, también llevare cosas para ayudarla a limpiar su casa y cuéntame ¿Has visto si su refrigerador tiene comida?- Petunia estaba bastante feliz de que su amiga diera un comienzo y sentía que ya podría entrar a su casa para ayudarla en lo que más pudiera.

-Bueno, su refrigerador no tiene comida- Respondió cerrando el aparato mencionado.

-Está bien, llegare pronto, no demorare- Con eso colgó sin despedirse debido a la emoción.

Toothy solo guardo su celular y camino a la sala principal viendo en la pared que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta principal una mesita de madera oscura en forma de medio circulo que tenía varias fotos en marcos sencillos de madera, una de las fotos era la del día de la boda de sus dos mejores amigos en donde estaban en el altar sonriendo y del lado de Giggles estaban en una fila las chicas y del lado de Cuddles en una fila los hombres, justo al lado de Cuddles estaba él. Miro a su mejor amigo sonriente, le dolía que estuviera muerto sabiendo bien que el rubio apreciaba mucho la vida y también le dolió ver a su amiga llorando ya que era bastante cercano a ambos, después de todo Toothy fue quien los presento de niños sin imaginarse que terminarían casados.

"Toothy, amigo mío, quiero preguntarte algo" Recordaba el día en que su amigo le pregunto ser el padrino de bodas y lo que le dijo días después "Escucha Toothy, yo confío ciegamente en ti, por esa razón te entregare este llavero con las copias de las llaves de toda mi casa" Con eso le mostro el juego de llaves y el peli morado lo vio con extrañeza rehusándose a aceptar eso "Amigo, tómalas, confío en ti y sé que me prometerás ahora solo usarlas para emergencia" El rubio era insistente en ese tipo de cosas y más cuando tenían a la pelirosada involucrada "Y algo mas, no le comentes esto a Giggles que puede que se moleste porque aunque ella también te tenga confianza pensara que le doy las llaves de nuestra casa a cualquier persona, tu sabes, mujeres" Toothy sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo y saco las llaves para mirarlas y luego a la foto.

-No te preocupes Cuddles- Le hablo a la foto –Recuerda que una vez tú te pusiste celoso de mi porque antes de que ella te conociera yo era quien la cuidaba- trajo a su mente ese recuerdo -Giggles es tan amiga mía como tu- Con eso suspiró.

Cuddles al morir dejo a muchos tristes, era amigo de todos, pero los que más sufrieron fueron sus primeros dos amigos; Toothy y Giggles, ellos dos lo seguirían recordando con más fuerza ya que eran los que más recuerdos tenían junto al rubio.

 **Fin**

 **Primera vez escribiendo algo con tanto drama y ¿Tragedia? No sé, el único que murió fue Cuddles, sospecho que debo añadir "Tragedy" a la categoría de este Fic pero luego pienso que no.**

 **No hay romance entre Toothy y Giggles y si se ve mucho romance puede ser una de tres cosas:**

 **Yo tengo que practicar para escribir sobre amistad.**

 **Querido/a lector/a ves romance por todos lados, hasta en la amistad.**

 **Las dos anteriores.**

 **Criticas, insultos de término medio, correcciones, quejas, acepto muchas cosas, muchas gracias por leer hasta las notas de autor.**


End file.
